


Just Us

by Goatboyalex



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: After choice C, Lowkey lamar x franklin, M/M, Sexual Themes, Trikey - Freeform, amanda and michael eventually get divorced, lots of swearing, tracey and wade are lowkey a thing, trevor and michael get gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatboyalex/pseuds/Goatboyalex
Summary: After the FIB are out of the picture, life in Los Santos is more free once again for Michael, Trevor and Franklin. Michael and Trevor try to work things out.





	1. new start

The sun shone bright on Los Santos, it was a clear sunny morning in the city.  
Michael got out of his bed and walked over to his deck, looking at the sky above him.  
_‘Finally, a fuckin’ good day to just relax.’_ He thought, yawning and going to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
Amanda was still sound asleep in her bed, Michael typically was the first one to wake up in the mornings. Tracey usually was gone, and wasn’t home, and sometimes Jimmy stayed up all night either smoking weed or playing his dumb video games.  
Michael put on his blue shirt with brown shorts, grabbed his earbuds, and walked out of his room. Michael walked over and peeked in Jimmy’s room, the kid was asleep surprisingly. He then walked over to Tracey’s room, she was asleep with her phone next to her, it was on a video chat, and the man on the other side was asleep too. Michael couldn’t tell who the man was, but was just happy his whole family was home.  
Michael walked downstairs and made himself some coffee, he brought his coffee outside and sat down on the pool chair. Michael stared up at the blue sky, looking at the few clouds. He thought about everything that’s happened recently, thank fuck that those FIB assholes were out of the picture now.  
Franklin had chosen plan C, plan A and B involved killing Michael or Trevor, and Franklin didn’t want to have to hurt the two men who mentored him and helped him get to where he was now.  
Michael put on his shades and his earbuds, turning on his music.

In Strawberry, at the Vanilla Unicorn strip club, Trevor was passed out in the back rooms on the floor. He was wearing his ‘balls of fire’ shirt and sweatpants. The strip club wasn’t as loud as it normally was, or Trevor had just gotten so wasted the night before, his entire body just shut down. Trevor’s eyes opened, and he quickly got up, his head was pounding.  
“Fuck! My fucking head!” Trevor groaned and shook his head. Trevor looked at the clock on the counter, it was eight in the morning. Trevor was surprised he didn’t sleep for so damn long, considering how tired he was from killing the fucking FIB.  
Trevor sighed and drank some old water, before throwing the foam cup on the ground and exiting the office. The bouncer nodded his head and said good morning to Trevor, Trevor ignored him, and noticed that one of the special rooms had its curtains closed. Trevor peeked through the curtains and saw Wade asleep with his phone next to him, Trevor couldn’t see what was on his phone.  
Trevor looked around the strip club, nobody here interested him and he was lonely.  
“Hey faggot! Wake the fuck up!” Trevor shouted at Wade, who jumped up.  
“Whoa! What! What’s going on?” Wade goofily asked, looking around.  
“We’re going out! Come on!”  
Wade yawned.  
“Do we have to Trevor? I’m pretty tired.”  
“Were you the one kicking ass last night? NO! You weren’t! You aren’t tired, so get up!”  
Wade sighed and stood up, grabbing his phone and hanging up.  
Trevor and Wade both walked out of the strip club, the light hurt Trevor’s eyes.  
“Where we goin’ Trevor?” Wade asked.  
“Places.” Trevor replied.  
Trevor and Wade got in the red Bohdi, Trevor started the engine, and put on his steel aviators.  
“Who were you on the phone with? Your boyfriend?” Trevor asked the sleepy boy.  
“No Trevor, it was this nice girl I’m talkin’ to.”  
“Does she got nice tits?”  
“I think she does.”  
Trevor laughed and turned on the radio, turning it to Channel X, blasting the punk music. Trevor then started driving around the city, he wasn’t planning on going to any place in particular, just wanted to do something.  
Wade played with his hands in the car, his stomach growled loudly.  
“Hey can we get some food?” Wade asked.  
“God dammit Wade, just eat something that’s left in the car, here.” Trevor rolled his eyes and found an old granola bar on the ground.  
“Here, bone appetite.” Trevor handed the food to Wade.  
“This don’t look too healthy.” Wade examined the food.  
“That’s all I got, Wade.”  
Wade sighed and started eating it, it was stale and gross, but somewhat filling.  
Trevor kept driving the car, listening to the loud punk music and thinking about what’s happened recently.  
He thought of Wade first, Wade, he was a dumbass. But Wade had a soft heart, despite being kind of dumb. He was a good listener too, and didn’t mind helping.  
Trevor also thought of Ron. Ron was kind of a freak, a nerd, a geek. He loved conspiracy theories and finding the truth on things, he even ran his own radio station. Ron was also helpful, and could shoot good. Trevor kind of missed Ron, he had planned on calling Ron soon to invite him to Los Santos.  
Trevor thought about Franklin and Lamar. Franklin was a good kid, sort of like a son to Trevor, Trevor didn’t really want kids, but having to deal with Jimmy and Tracey, he eventually got used to it. Trevor was fine with being one of Franklin’s mentors, the kid was smart and had potential. Trevor also liked Lamar, Lamar was a bit crazy, and was fun to hang out with.  
Michael.  
Trevor thought of Michael, that fucking snake. Michael was a mess. Trevor had a lot to think about Michael.  
He had fucked Trevor up so bad, so why did Trevor feel something towards him?  
Trevor clenched the steering wheel, and his breathing got rapid. Wade noticed this, and worriedly looked over at Trevor.  
“You doin’ okay? You look a litt-“  
“I’m FINE, Wade.” Trevor snapped.  
Stupid fucking snake.


	2. talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you could hang out with wade in the game :(

Trevor and Wade had gone to play tennis and hang out, before Trevor stopped at the Vanilla Unicorn and dropped Wade off.   
“Get out! I’m going to see my best friend.” Trevor pushed Wade out of the Bohdi.   
“Bye Trevor!” Wade waved, and walked inside.   
Trevor drove over to Rockford Hills, heading to Michael’s house. Trevor was going to call Michael and let him know he was coming, but figured that surprising him would be better.   
Trevor parked in the driveway.   
It was now noon, all the cars in the driveway were gone, except for Michael’s.   
Trevor walked inside the house, it was quiet. Michael wasn’t watching TV, and he typically didn’t sleep this late. Maybe he was outside.  
Trevor stepped outside and saw Michael tuned into his music, he didn’t even notice Trevor.   
Trevor approached Michael, who still didn’t notice Trevor. Trevor then ripped Michael’s earbuds out of his ears.   
“What the fuck?” Michael looked up and saw Trevor, he let out a sigh of relief, it was just Trevor, not an enemy.   
“Hey T, what’s up?” Michael sat up, and took off his sunglasses.   
“I’m fuckin’ bored, wanna do something?” Trevor asked.   
“Yeah sure, if you promise not to bitch at me the whole time in the car.” Michael stood up, meeting Trevor’s gaze.   
“Yeah, I’ll try, but you can’t change the fact that you fuckin’ left me for ten years.”   
“Well fuck T, what can I do now?”   
“All that shits over, can’t we just move on? Like shit, I know it hurt you, but cmon T? We can’t even hang out without arguing bout’ this.” Michael sighed.   
“Can we just talk about it or something? Come inside.” Michael started walking inside his house, not letting Trevor talk.   
Michael was initially planning on trying to have a civil talk with Trevor about the situation, Trevor’s insane, to say the least. But honestly, Michael’s not too much better, as he’s snapped at Trevor far too many times too.   
“Sit down, let’s just talk.” Michael sat down on the couch, Trevor sat next to him.   
“What the fuck is there to talk about?” Trevor asked, his voice getting more intense. Michael let out a sigh. He thought for a second.   
Michael just wanted Trevor to move on from this, so they could continue being friends without this bullshit coming up every time. Everyone else points it out too.   
Michael also had some sort of feelings towards Trevor too.   
He always kind of did, they weren’t very strong feelings, but they were there. Michael always tried to push them away.   
“Listen T, I’m fuckin’ sorry for everything that happened, but really? Complaining? All the time? What is that fixing? It doesn’t fix anything, it just makes you sound more and more petty,” Michael spoke.   
“And I KNOW how you feel in a way, maybe I didn’t go through it, but I can understand it. But look, point is, I’m here now. I’m not buried under the ground, or hiding from you, I’m here.”   
Trevor looked at the ground.   
“T, I should’ve told you about Brad, and I’m sorry I didn’t. But what’s happened, happened. There’s nothing we can do to fix that, other than to accept that it happened and move on.”   
“You and Davey both lied to me for so long.” Trevor shot a glare at Michael, surprisingly Trevor wasn’t acting like a maniac. He was probably sober right now.   
“Well, Davey was a piece of shit. I didn’t even know he was doing that shit until he told me. I thought that you just knew he was in the penitentiary, but when Davey told me he was emailing you pretending to be Brad, that’s when I kind of got mad,”  
“I knew eventually you’d find out about Brad, I just didn’t know how to tell you.”   
Trevor sighed angrily.   
“I’m sorry, T. If I could go back and save Brad, I would.” Michael spoke. He wasn’t entirely telling the truth here, Michael never liked Brad too much. But he also hated Trevor bitching at him all the time.   
“Yeah, I’m REAL sure you would!” Trevor sarcastically spoke, looking at Michael. Michael sighed.   
“T, I know it’s hard-“  
“Yeah it’s hard! Ever since that fucking heist it’s been hard! Ever since you and Brad left, yeah it’s been hard! All I’ve ever been is lonely, and I mourned you for so long, just to find out you’re alive here, living like you never even knew me!”  
Trevor held onto his head, it ached, he was sober for once, and it hurt, he needed drugs.   
“You were never even dead, and did you even ever care about me, you fuck?” Trevor asked, his voice going from angry to calm.   
“Trevor, I’m an asshole, I know. But yeah, I did miss you, and I do care about you, if I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here with you right now. You know that being stuck here in Los Santos without your stupid little remarks and jokes was boring. Amanda and the kids never could make me laugh, or uncomfortable like you could. I didn’t have that best friend I could lean onto, you know?” Michael sighed.  
Trevor did a small laugh.  
“Why didn’t you come find me then, you prick?” Trevor looked up at Michael, his stupid smirk still on his face.   
“Cause I knew Amanda hated you, and fuck, I didn’t even know you were so close too. I thought you could be anywhere, dead, North Yankton, Canada, I didn’t know. But you were in Blaine County.”   
“Whatever.” Trevor looked at the floor again.   
Michael couldn’t really read Trevor’s expression, he seemed a bit calmer than usual.   
Trevor had a lot going through his mind.   
He didn’t know if Micheal was being sincere, he didn’t know if any of this was real.  
Ever since Trevor started doing the heavy drugs, he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t anymore. He was sober right now, but it still didn’t feel right.   
Trevor also thought about his feelings towards Michael.   
Trevor was bisexual, he never really liked girls too much, but as long as he could put his dick in a hole, that was fine with him. Michael had always made Trevor feel something, Trevor wasn’t too sure what love even was, but he felt something towards Michael. He had always found Michael hot anyways, even as he got older, he still remained good-looking.  
“What’re you thinking?” Michael asked, snapping Trevor out of his thoughts.   
“Fuckin’ hell Mikey...I don’t even know what I’m thinking,” Trevor sighed.   
“I need my fucking drugs.”   
“Trevor, come on, maybe you shouldn’t do them for a while, we can get drinks instead.”  
“Fuck, no! I need my drugs!” Trevor got up, Michael grabbed the back of his shirt.   
“Damn T! Sit down!” Michael pulled him back onto the couch. Trevor lied down on his back, and Michael sat next to him. Trevor let out a sigh, he just wanted to do meth right now, get this shit off his mind.   
Trevor didn’t know if Michael was being sincere or not, he left Trevor once, why wouldn’t he do it again? Trevor obviously wasn’t important to Michael anymore, so why was he trying?  
“You don’t even give a fuck about me, stop lying to yourself and me.” Trevor spoke, pushing up his sunglasses, hiding his eyes.   
“Trevor,” Michael sterly spoke, sighing.   
“I’m doing this because I care, if I didn’t truly care, I wouldn’t be here trying to make things better with you.”   
Trevor was silent still, Michael was shocked, typically Trevor would be up yelling at him. This argument was quieter than normal.   
“T, just try to tell me what you’re thinking.”   
Trevor looked up at Michael.  
“I’m thinking too much, Mikey.”  
“Cmon T, yell at me, I don’t care. Just talk to me.” Michael looked at Trevor, he didn’t look angry like he usually did, just sad. Michael didn’t usually see Trevor when he was like this. The only person that really saw Trevor being emotional and sad nowadays was Ron. Ron was Trevor’s neighbor, and stayed with him frequently. Ron understood Trevor, and Trevor could be emotional around him. Trevor has had these moments before around Michael, but it’s been so long.   
“Mikey, I’m fucking garbage. You threw me away once, everyone fucking does. How do I know you won’t do it again?”  
“Because I realized I fucked up, and I just want to make things better between us.”   
“Did you even miss me? Or did you just miss having someone who truly fucking cares about you?” Trevor looked up Michael, sitting up.   
“Yeah, T, I told you. I did miss you, nobody else in this fuckin’ city, or world is like you,” Michael replied, he thought about what Trevor said, about nobody else giving a fuck about him but Trevor. Michael knew Franklin cared about him, he wasn’t too sure if Amanda or the rest of his family did. But he knew Trevor did care, probably more than anyone. Michael didn’t really think about this, but Trevor was right. Michael did miss having someone who cared about him, but he also did miss Trevor’s personality and all that. He could actually be himself around Trevor, didn’t have to lie, or act a certain way. He didn’t have to change for Trevor, because Trevor would still be there for him no matter what.   
“Nobody has that weird, fucked up sense of humor, like you do. Nobody has those fuckin’ insane ideas like you do, remember the Merryweather heist? That was extreme. Trevor, you’re fuckin’ great. And yeah, maybe nobody else really cares about me the way you do. The past ten years without you were pretty damn boring and lame.”  
“Remember back in North Yankton when we’d just fuck around and do stupid shit? You don’t know how much I missed that. And then when you come back, and all we do is argue, it just fucking sucks, Trevor. I just want us to not fight every fucking time we hang out.”   
“I missed you too Mikey.” Is all Trevor said. He had too much in his head.  
“We good then?” Michael asked, he couldn’t tell what Trevor was thinking, he just looked tired.   
“Yeah, I guess. I’m just fucking tired.”   
“I’ll get us some drinks.” Michael spoke as he got up, and got some whiskey for him and Trevor.   
“Trev, I wish you’d believe me.” Michael handed the drink to Trevor.   
Trevor silently took a sip.   
“I don’t know Mikey, I want to believe you.”  
Trevor wanted things like they used to be with Michael again, so why was this so hard?   
Michael nodded and drank some whiskey.   
“You fucking tore me apart when you left.”   
“I know.”  
“Everyone fucking leaves me, I just never expected you to. Which is why you fucking broke me.”   
“I’m sorry Trevor.” Michael sighed. The fact he could never go back on this also broke him.   
Trevor leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder, Michael leaned his head onto Trevor’s.   
Michael grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, breaking the silence.   
As Michael watched the tv, he thought of old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEYRE GONNA GET GAYER AS THE CHAPTERS GO ON I PROMISE! Also I apologize if they’re not super in character, I’m really trying to get their characters right ^^”


	3. old times

When Trevor and Michael met, they didn’t think this friendship would go the way it did, but eventually the two got close.   
Trevor and Michael would rob convenience stores, steal cars, and fuck with people. It was fun to them. As they’d move from town to town, they often stayed in hotels together, or just sleep in the car.   
Michael recalled one night they got wasted in a hotel.  
Trevor was always particularly handsy, he would often try to hold Michael’s hands or intertwine their fingers together.   
“Miiiiiiiiiikeyyyyyyy.” Trevor reached for Michael’s hand, grabbing it, the two were laying on a couch in the hotel drinking.   
“What’s up T?” Michael replied drunkenly.   
“I fuckin- I fuckin don’t know where I’d be without you.” Trevor held his hand tighter, and laughed, he was absolutely wasted.   
“Yeahhh T, I don’t know eitherrr.”   
The two laughed at nothing, before Trevor got up and sat on Michael’s lap.   
“Fuckinn...Mikey. You’re fuckinnn.....” Trevor was confused, and so was Michael.   
“What the fuck are you talking about, you’re not makinnnn any fuckin sense, T.” Michael slurred.   
“You make no sense, you fuckin idiot..”   
“I fuckinn love you Mikey..”  
“Yeah, love you too.”  
“Fuuuuck you..” Trevor laughed drunkenly, his lips moved closer to Michael’s, Trevor’s arms were on Michael’s shoulders, and he rested them there. Michael’s hands were on Trevor’s back. Trevor lightly kissed Michael’s lips, his eyes closing, Michael closed his eyes too, it only felt right. Trevor pulled away and put his head on Michael’s shoulder, falling asleep.   
After that surprise kiss, Michael was confused, he didn’t even know if that really happened or not, but fell asleep after Trevor.  
The morning after, Michael noticed Trevor wasn’t on him anymore, Trevor was laying down next to him instead. Michael had assumed that the kiss never happened, and that he passed out way before that, and he was just dreaming. Michael occasionally would ask Trevor about that night, if he recalled ever sitting on top of him like that, or falling asleep on him. Trevor always denied it ever happening, and that Michael was being ‘weird and that’s fucking gay’.   
Michael still to this day had no idea if that really happened, and it fucked with him still. Despite being with Amanda even when that happened, he didn’t necessarily hate the idea of Trevor kissing him.   
Michael swore it did happen though, even if Trevor had no memory of doing it.

But honestly, Trevor did remember it.   
Trevor never really knew what love was, but he did always want to kiss Michael, or hold his hand, it just felt right.   
Trevor remembered that night, he wasn’t as wasted as he thought, and Michael was probably more wasted than he was. Trevor just was acting that way so Michael would think it was just all the alcohol. Trevor remembered kissing Michael before falling asleep on him. He remembered Michael kissing him back.   
Trevor just always denied it because he knew Michael loved Amanda, and he knew Michael would never feel anything back for him, he probably just thought he was kissing Amanda that night. 

 

Michael heard Amanda’s car outside, he didn’t even realize that hours ago Amanda and Tracey left. He didn’t know where Tracey was, but Amanda was probably out shopping. Jimmy was upstairs, he was too entertained by Righteous Slaughter he didn’t hear his dad and ‘uncle’ downstairs.   
Michael moved his head off Trevor’s.  
“Watch out T, Mandy’s home.” Michael whispered to him, Trevor moved off of Michael and silently sat on the couch, watching TV.  
Amanda walked in the house, she was on the phone with someone, she said goodbye and walked in the living room and saw Michael and Trevor.   
“Hello Michael, and...Trevor.” Amanda’s smile turned to a frown quickly when she saw Trevor.   
“Hey Amanda.” Michael waved to her.   
“Wow Amanda, you’re looking like a stripper, going back into the business eh?”  
“Uh, I’m going to go upstairs.” Amanda rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She didn’t like Trevor, he was vulgar and crazy.   
Michael and Amanda had been working on repairing their marriage, but Amanda has still been just as annoyed with Michael as normal, and Michael had suspicions she was still cheating on him. Michael always had to act a certain way for her, and be this person he wasn’t.   
“Nice comment, T.” Michael scoffed.  
“I mean, she does. You married a stripper, Mikey. And it’s rubbing off onto Tracey.” Trevor looked up at Michael.   
“Yeah- whatever.”   
Michael sighed and looked at Trevor, and stared at his hazel eyes, remembering that memory.   
Michael had so much on his mind, and so much he could say, but feared too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITERS BLOCK F U CK


	4. reaching out

Michael lounged by his pool on his pool chair, staring at the sky. He heard Amanda and Tracey arguing from inside the house but tuned it out with his music.   
Michael turned up his music but could still hear them arguing, it was annoying.   
Michael wasn’t really happy like this anymore, he loved Amanda, but not really in a...romantic way anymore.   
It’s been that way for a while. Michael just wanted his life to be normal.  
Michael wanted a wife whom he loved, a son who he could teach football to, a daughter that he could teach how the world worked. He wanted a normal family, like the families in movies.   
Michael has a wife, he has a family, he has money, he has a mansion, he has it all.   
‘So why am I still so goddamn depressed?’  
Michael thought to himself.   
Michael sighed, and got up. He entered the house.   
“But mom!! I swear...this guy is nice!”   
“Tracey! This is the seventh time! He is a BUM!”   
“No he’s not!”   
Michael shook his head.   
“I’m going out.” Michael walked past the two women.   
“Bye Michael, don’t do anything stupid please.” Amanda waved to Michael, Michael nodded and kept walking.   
Amanda knew Michael wasn’t happy still, she wasn’t happy herself. Amanda felt as if they’ve been trying to revive this marriage for far too long, when really they aren’t making the other very much happier.   
Michael entered his car, took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Franklin’s number.   
“Hey kid, you free?” Michael asked.  
“Yeah, I’m just chillin’ at the house with Chop. You wanna come over or go out?” Franklin responded, sounding relaxed.   
“I’ll be over soon, I got somethin’ I wanna talk about.”   
“See ya’ soon.”   
Michael hung up the phone and sighed again, he didn’t know what exactly he was feeling. Michael was feeling a lot at once, but maybe trying to explain it to someone might help clear his mind, or help him understand what he’s feeling; or rather, been feeling for a long time.   
Michael arrived at Franklin’s house, the faint sound of rap music could be heard from the outside. Michael gave a small knock on the door.   
Franklin opened the door, his dog following behind him.   
“Hey dude, what’s up? You feelin’ okay?” Franklin asked as he fist-bumped his friend.   
“Not really, I got a lot of bullshit on my mind.” Michael spoke as he then leaned down to give Chop a little pat on the head.   
“What’s goin’ on?” Franklin asked, walking towards his living room, and sitting down. Chop and Michael followed him shortly.   
“Look, F, I don’t expect you to understand all this shit, but my old shrink was an asshole and I really don’t have anyone to talk to.” Michael sighed.   
“I’ll try my best, you know I always do.” Franklin replied. Chop moved towards his owner and sat by his feet, his face resting on Franklin’s shoes.   
“Well, Mandy and I got back together, I’ve told you about that, Tracey’s bout’ to go to college. I should be happy, but I’m not.”  
“I’m not sure Amanda and I are really happy together anymore, it’s been that way for a very long time, but we just keep trying and trying.”  
Franklin nodded his head, in an understanding manner.   
“I can’t make Amanda happy anymore, and I’m not wasting my time being fake for her when she doesn’t make me happy either. I want Amanda to be happy, and I think that when she left a while ago, I accepted that I can’t make her happy.”  
“Look F, I think we both would want to get divorced, but I just worry about Trace and Jimmy.”  
“Michael, if I’m gonna be straight up with you, I think they’ve already been fucked up enough from you and Amanda just bein’ married. They’re probably waitin’ for you two to get divorced.” Franklin spoke up.  
Michael was quiet for a second.   
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
“Look man, I’m just sayin’ cause that’s what it feels like. Plus they’re adults, I’m sure you and Amanda could still support them even if ya’ll ain’t together anymore.”   
Michael nodded his head in agreement.   
“Yeah. Jimmy’s an asshole, and Tracey can be whiny, but I still love them both.”   
“Just talk to Amanda about how ya feel, I bet she feels the same way.”   
“Yeah, but Frank, that isn’t even the worst part.”   
“What is it then?”  
“You know how Trevor and I are complicated, right?”  
Franklin let out a small chuckle.   
“Complicated? Your friendship needs a stronger word than ‘complicated’ homie...but anyways, continue.”  
“I’m a fucked up person Franklin.”   
Franklin noticed Michael was starting to get a little uneasy.   
“Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine, we can change the subject..” Franklin spoke, Chop rose his head up a little bit and looked at Michael.   
“No, I can’t repress this still, it’s fucking stupid, but I think I just need to tell someone.”   
Michael cupped his face in his hands, Chop noticed the tension. Chop moved over to Michael and proceeded to lick his hands.   
“Woof.” Chop gave a small bark.   
Michael gave Chop a few pets, then looked over at Franklin.   
“Look Frank, I’ve kind of always struggled with this. It’s just, when I was growing up it was different. It was wrong to feel this way,”  
“Look, Franklin, I’m bisexual.”  
“I’m not really surprised,” Franklin softly replied.   
“But I’m real glad you came out to me dude, I can understand how hard it can be.”   
Michael felt like a weight has been lifted off of him.   
“I’ve always felt ashamed for it. I’m not really that into women, I’m more into men. I just tried to ‘revert’ this in a way by fucking women,”  
“Trevor and I sort of had something back then, but I wanted to be normal so bad, I left that all behind. The old days were shit, but what we had I kind of miss.”   
“You should try to talk to Trevor about this, yeah, he’s a crazy dude, but he’s got heavy emotions too. And it seems like he really missed you.”   
Michael sighed again, god, he was a mess right now, but he did feel better talking to Franklin.   
“You really are the son I always wanted.” Michael gave Franklin a smile.   
Franklin smiled back.  
“Michael, you’ve got communication issues, you need to talk to Amanda first, then Trevor. That’s what I think.”  
Franklin held out his fist for Michael, Michael noticed this and gave Franklin a platonic fist-bump.   
“I support you homie, nothin’ wrong with being gay or anything. I never understood why people had a problem with it, as long as you’re happy loving who you love, then that’s all that matters.” Franklin told Michael.   
“Yeah, you’re right. I just...was in denial about it for a long time. I especially have repressed my feelings about Trevor, but they also have gotten very mixed throughout the years.” Michael replied, giving Chop some attention as he spoke to his friend.   
“I think I understand why.”   
“Agh, F, I have this one memory I thought of last night,”  
“Trevor swears that this didn’t happen, but I remember it pretty well. One night, we got fucked up, and Trevor fuckin’ climbed on my lap and kissed me, and I kissed him back.He fell asleep after we kissed and I would frequently ask about it and he’d deny it.”  
“Yeah...that sounds like something Trevor would do, maybe he’s in denial about his feelings too.”  
“Yeah, probably. We’re fucked up.”  
“We’re all fucked up homie.”


	5. middle ground

Franklin sat on his couch, reclining. One hand on the back of his Rottweiler dog, the other hand holding a bong. Franklin sat back and watched the tv, letting his high take over him. Franklin felt relaxed and at peace with the world.  
Franklin thought about yesterday, and about how Michael had come out to him, and told him about Trevor. Franklin thought about how Trevor always talked about Michael like they were both crazy exes, now it made sense.  
Franklin’s mind began to wander elsewhere, as the afternoon sun-rays hit his face.  
Franklin decided to take another hit from his bong, Chop’s head perked up. Chop liked the smoke, and the smell from the weed. Franklin blew the smoke into his dogs face, Chop stuck his tongue out in appreciation.  
“Yeah, you relax too little homie.” Franklin spoke as he set down the bong, and let his big dog sleep against his lap.  
Franklin wondered when Lamar was going to take Chop back, but Franklin loved Chop, as he loved animals in general.  
Franklin decided maybe he should give Lamar a call, to hang out, maybe smoke some weed together or take molly. Franklin wasn’t a huge fan of other kinds of drugs, but he knew Lamar liked it.  
Chop’s head perked up, and he was staring towards the front door.  
“What’re you lookin’ at lil’ homie? There’s nuthin’ there.” Franklin looked towards the entrance to his house and saw nothing, then proceeded to put his focus back on the tv.  
Franklin felt his phone vibrate, he looked at his phone and saw a text message.  
“FRANKLIN. WE NEED 2 TALK. OK?????? OK. B HOME.”  
Franklin saw it was from Trevor, and he could tell it was Trevor too just from the bad spelling.  
Before Franklin could text a response he heard someone barge into his house.  
“FRANKLIN!” Trevor made his way through the house, seeing his stoned friend and the loyal dog.  
“Man I was just writing a response to your ass, then you show up at my goddamn house!” Franklin put his phone on the other side of the couch, as Chop got up to greet Trevor.  
“That’s what friends do, right??? RIGHT.” Trevor jumped onto the couch next to Franklin, he noticed the bong.  
“Yeah I guess so.” Franklin responded, he was all doozy and Trevor’s energetic behavior was always very unpredictable.  
“Are you here smoking by yourself Franklin??” Trevor picked up the bong, and held it up for Franklin.  
“Man, I was finna call Lamar but your ass showed up, so I guess I ain’t lonely anymore,” Franklin replied.  
“You wanna take a hit? I don’t really mind.” Franklin spoke as he held out a lighter.  
“I’m into the heavier shit, you know this Frank,”  
“But yeah, I’ll do it for you. I haven’t smoked weed in fucking years.”  
Franklin began to light the bong and Trevor took a hit, Chop sat by Trevor’s feet.  
“Lil’ homie likes when you blow the smoke at him.” Franklin told Trevor.  
Trevor blew the smoke at Franklin instead, Franklin began to cough.  
“Man not me I meant Chop!”  
“Yeah I just wanted to mess with you, HOMIE.” Trevor put the bong down and laid back in the couch. Trevor had been sobering up a little lately for Michael, and was waiting for the weed to take effect.  
“This shit does nothing to me.” Trevor sighed.  
“It’ll kick in,” Franklin replied.  
“So, what did you want to talk about exactly? I’m fuckin’ stoned but I can still try an’ help.” Franklin focused some of his attention on Trevor but the rest on the tv.  
Trevor eyed the tv as the high started to take effect, weed hadn’t really done much for him before, as he preferred the heavier stuff; Trevor had memories of smoking weed with Michael, as the two did that a lot back then.  
“So, the fat fucking snake who will not be named apologized to me recently for his snakish behaviors.” Trevor said as he sank into the couch.  
“Yeah, tell me about it dude.”  
“I don’t know how exactly to feel about it. HE’S A SELFISH PRICK, FRANKLIN. All he does is sit around in the sun hoping to forget his fucking problems...” Trevor sighed, he was relaxing. Odd, weed usually didn’t relax him this much.  
“Well...how do you solve your problems then man?”  
“I HANDLE THEM. I kill the fucking person who fucks me up instead!”  
“Well shit..you and Michael got problems but ey...you haven’t killed him.”  
Trevor went silent for a second. He was awfully calmer today, maybe it’s cause he’s laid off the heavier stuff for Michael, maybe it’s cause this is good ass weed, maybe it’s cause his entire mind was being fucked with.  
“I CAN’T kill him, Franklin. He’s a PRICK, but we have history, fuck...I hate myself.”  
“Woah man, you good?”  
“No Franklin! I’m a fucking dick! Michael’s a fucking dick! Fuck! You’re probably a dick too!” Trevor had a quick outburst but then sank back into the couch.  
“Man, I’m pretty sure I ain’t a dick. And I can tell ya’ Michael does care about you homie, everybody’s got their bad sides and flaws n’ shit, but it don’t necessarily make them a bad person,”  
“I got my flaws, Mike’s got his, you got yours, but shit, we got our goods too. We’re bad people but we ain’t that bad homie.”  
“Fuck!” Trevor clenched a pillow with his hands, then brought it to his chest, putting his face in the pillow. Too much was going through his mind.  
“You’re fucking right Franklin.” Trevor sighed angrily, and threw the pillow on the floor. Chop moved over to grab the pillow, bringing it back to Franklin.  
“It’s just, fucking hard because Michael broke me, and he’s a liar. How the fuck do I know he’s not fucking lying to me again?!”  
Franklin thought of what Michael told him yesterday.  
“Ey, Trev. I think Michael was sorry bout’ everything in the past. Look, I don’t know the situation as well as you, but I can say Michael appreciates you dude,”  
“You should talk to him later today, homie. Relax here for a bit, I don’t want you fuckin’ high-drivin’ and killing the whole town.”  
“Fucking- thanks Franklin. And if I were to kill the whole town, you’d be doing it WITH me.”  
“Whatever you say Trev.” Franklin chuckled.  
Trevor eventually fell asleep, either due from lack of sleep, or just from the weed and getting tired. Franklin left Trevor on the couch, as he continued making dinner for himself. Franklin glanced over and saw Chop sleeping with Trevor, Chop didn’t seem scared of Trevor’s wild energy. Although Trevor was frightening at times, he had very strong emotions, which is probably why he acts that way. Franklin had seen the sensitive, sadder side of Trevor before, and today was another example.  
Franklin continued to cook, and when Trevor woke up, he gave him some of his dinner. Trevor then left, and Franklin was alone again for the rest of the night.  
“Them crazy exes.” Franklin muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip franklin omg we’re getting somewhere tho


End file.
